Life Must Go On
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Kathleen wanted to be a singer and once she finally gets her dream, she lives it up. Until she is murdered one day out of the blue. This is the reactions of her family and friends. This is "Life Must Go On." DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CELEBRITIES!
1. 1: Mom

**I got this idea for a short FanFic and I've had it for a while. Lemme know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything celebrity related.**

_Kat use to be a regular girl who wanted nothing more than to be a singer. When she was 15, she started singing and has been for a year, until something happened._

_It was the summer; Kat just finished a concert with Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers and she was in her dressing room getting changed. Kat heard noise but assumed it was someone cleaning up. She came out in her pajamas to find a man in a mask. He fought with her for a few minutes before he stabbed her right in the heart, causing her to die. This is the reactions of all her loved ones. This is "Life Must Go On."_

**Chapter 1: Mom**

I went into the dressing room that night, not knowing that it would be one of the worst days since May 11th, 2003, or better known as the day my husband died. I walked in to find my daughter on the ground, a knife in her chest and blood covering the floor. I screamed so loud that the entire stadium could of heard me. I knelt to the floor where my daughter lay, hoping that maybe she was still alive. I couldn't live without her, she kept our family alive. I couldn't imagine how me and my son would get along without her, the peace maker and lover of our household. I tried pushing these thoughts aside as someone called 9-1-1. Miley and Demi came running in and they screamed also, crying into each other's shoulders. Nick, Kevin, and Kat's boyfriend Joe ran in to see what the noise was about. Their faces turned white when they saw Kat lying lifelessly on the floor. Joe knelt next to me and held her hand. Tears welled in his eyes as he look at Kat, who was pale and seemed to be dead. But I refused to believe it.

About an hour later, we were at the hospital. We being Miley, her parents, Demi, her mom, Nick, Kevin, Joe, their parents, Frankie, my son Eddie, my mother, and myself. We were waiting in the waiting room of the Los Angeles Hospital, hoping that the long wait was worth it. The doctor came out and told us she was dead. My heart shattered as I fell to the ground, screaming and crying hysterically.

Everyone began to weep as they said their goobyes. I was the last to go, since everyone wanted me to calm down first. But how could I calm down? My only daughter is gone, forever.

I finally made my way into the room with Eddie and my Mom. Eddie said goodbye, trying his best not to cry. He told Kathleen how much he would miss her and how sorry he was. My mom was next, saying prayers and telling her how she was a great person. I was last to talk to the dead body of my once living daughter. I tried holding back the tears as I told her how I didn't know how I could live without her and how it would be impossible to replace her. I grabbed her cold hand and cried until the doctors took me away. That was the last time I saw the body of my daughter Kathleen.

The wakes and funeral were probably tougher than the ones for my husband, because those I could never forget. Walking through my house now feels so empty, and everytime I turn on the T.V, they bring up her name. My boyfriend came up from New York to try and comfort me. Everyday he tells me, "Trish, you gotta be strong for Eddie, your mom and yourself. Life must go on." I just nod, barely able to respond to anything. How can my life go on without her? Only time will tell.

**Writing that was depressing but I'm proud of myself. Yes, those are the real names of my family and I am Kat. Is it weird to imagine myself dead? Cause I've done that before....just review. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. 2: Eddie

**Disclaminer: I do not own any celebrity names mentioned.**

**Chapter 2: Eddie**

Saying my sister is dead is depressing. Its like someone dragged a black hole against my heart. I hate being here, or anywhere. The cops stil haven't found the guy that did this to her, but when they do, I'll kick his ass.

She didn't deserve this. My sister was one of the nicest girls in the entire world. I could never imagine my life without her, no matter how much we annoyed each other. Now that I'm living in it, I want nothing more than to get out. If I'm in a nightmare, someone please wake me up soon.

My mom and I never really speak. If we do, she'll end up crying or I'll end up getting pissed off. Scott, my mom's boyfriend, acts like he cares about me. But no one can replace my father, and now no one can replace my sister either. Besides, if he really cared, he would of married my mom when he got her pregnant last year. Now I have a little brother, who will grow up never knowing his older half sister. Sucks for him, cause she was the best sister and in my heart, she still is.

The police came by today. They found five possible suspects. The only problem is, no one was there to witness the attack. The only clue left behind was a note. However, the police found fingerprints on the window, bringing us to the police station. Looking at these men was sickening. One of them could have possibly killed my sister, changing my family's lives forever.

It was none of them, but I still feel sick. This empty hole in me is never going away. I miss her, I miss my dad and I miss the way things use to be.

But I have to move on, I guess. I have a girlfriend, so maybe I'll focus on her for a while. My house is bothering me anyway. Mom's having another kid, pathetic. Although Life Must Go On, I will never forget my sister, and there isn't a day that goes by that I won't want her home.

**These are gonna be short chapters, but I hope you like them. I might have two people next chapter instead of one, but I don't know yet. Reviews would be nice.**


	3. 3: Nick and Kevin

**Disclaimer: Any celebrities mentioned are characters but I do not own them. So yeah this is legal...yeah.**

**Chapter 3: Nick&Kevin**

**Nick:**She's gone. A friend who we've all gone close to has disappeared and we'll never see her again. I knew there was something wrong that night, I could feel it in my bones. My brothers and I try holding up but Joe's a wreck. He loved her, more than any other girl he's ever dated. He even threatened to kill himself plently of times, but we give him a speech on how Kat wouldn't want that and how we need him and his fans need him. None of us will ever be the same. Miley doesn't speak to me much anymore, Demi's quiet, everyone just isn't the same.

The tour was canceled because of everything. I don't think any of us could go on that stage without breaking down. The wounds are gonna hurt for a while, and going on stage before they heeled would not be a good idea.

A few months ago, my uncle died from a stroke. Kat was the one telling us how it was gonna hurt, but eventually life must go on. And we will go on, in time.

**Kevin:** Depression is an understatement on how we all feel. Its nearly impossible to smile anymore, what reasons do we have? I mean sure, she's just one girl to some people, but to us she was a spirit that enlightened us all. I haven't even tried writing a song since it happened.

I wish there was something I could do for everyone, especially Joe. He feels like he couls have saved her and won't feel any peace until whoever killed her is put in jail forever.

Joe thinks it wasn't a man, but a crazy ex boyfriend or manybe just a crazy kid who wanted revenge. The same night he said this, we got a call from Kat's mom saying that the FBI has traced down the killer and found him. We ran to the station as quick as we could.

It turned out that the killer was a guy about Kat's age. He always secretly had a crush on her, but she always made fun of him and turned him down. Killing her was a revenge plot, since he didn't think she deserved everything she got. Hearing all this made everyone upset and wanting him arrested. The FBI stated that he was already put in prison and wouldn't be out for another 40 years, if he lives that long.

Joe took it the worst. He wanted to visit the guy in jail and give him a piece of his mind. I don't think the pathetic killer is worth it. I hate him. But I shouldn't, life must go on. He isn't worth it, but neither was Kat's death.

**Yeahhh so Joe's next chapter. I like writing this, even if i get no reviews haha.**


	4. 4: Joe, The Boyfriend

**I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned.**

**Chapter 4: Joe**

My girlfriend is dead. Gone. I'll never see her again. Even with the support of my friends, family, and even my fans, I still can't get her off of my mind. I just want to take that whole night back, do something differently. Except the part when I told her I loved her.

Yes, that night she died, before the concert, I told her how I really felt. We were dating for over a year and I finally told her that I love her. She said it too and that kiss was the most romantic kiss we've ever shared. Little did we know that a few short hours later she'd be gone.

It pains me to see her on T.V. The entertainment channels wanted us to do interviews but we declined about 10 of them in the past 2 weeks.

But about a week later, we decided to go on Good Morning America. It was the day after we fould out who really killed her. Kevin and Nick stopped me from going to the prison. If it wasn't for them, that's where I'd be right now.

That interview was tough for us, but it really took a toll on me. They kept asking how we were feeling, what we remember that night, then tried telling us how out fans wanted us to continue the tour. Kevin explained that it was too painful, but there may be a continued tour in a month or two.

The entire interview, all I thought about was her. How she didn't deserve to die that was and at that age. She was too young and still had so much life ahead of her. I know it sounds crazy, but I could have spent the rest of my life with her, married or not. I just want her back, more than anything.

I was sitting in my room one night. It was the night after the interview and I had my knees to my chest. I sat on my bed, listening to the thunder and pouring rain, watching the lighting strike. One of the loudest thunders hit and I covered my ears. I caught a quick glimpse of someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see nobody. When I turned back around, there she was. The ghost of Kat, standing in front of my door. I rubbed my eyes but she was still there, smiling at me.

She was white, wearing the same sparkly, light blue sequin outfit from that night. Everything looked the same except for the blood stains on her arms and dress.

I whimpered and whispered slightly, "K-Kat? Is th-that you?"

She nodded and started walking towards me. I stood up, my knees shaking slightly. She stroked my cheek but I felt nothing. Kat was still smiling when she said, "Joey, you need to be stong. I've been here all along."

I was still in shock as she continued, "I know this isn't what we expected but it was meant to be. I love you, Joe, never forget it."

She turned and I tried to grab her wrist. My hand went right through, so I loudly said, "Wait!"

She turned to look at me, her eyes seeming happy but lifeless. "Yes babe?"

I walked closer to her and whispered, "I love you baby, I always will. I meant what I said that night and I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kat smiled. "I know Joe, and I'm so sorry it didn't happen. But life must go on and so should you."

My eyes were now filled with tears as I watched her fade away. I could hear her say, "I love you."

"I love you too," was all I could say before she disappeared. I collapsed to the ground and cried for the first time since the night it happened.

--------------------------------------------------------

I wrote her a song that night and finished it a week later. I decided to play it for my brothers and parents. They gathered in the living room as I took out my acoustic guitar and started playing.

_Baby, you need to be strong,_

_I've been here all along._

_And trust me it won't be long,_

_'Til your here with me._

_Kindness fills within my heart,_

_As I'm thinking of you._

_Time can't keep us apart,_

_Have I ever told you._

_Loving isn't that hard,_

_Even when your gone._

_Even when your gone,_

_Now that your gone._

_Life must go on._

_Your life ended too soon,_

_I know what I must do._

_Just promise to leave room,_

_In your heart for me._

_Kindness fills within my heart,_

_As I'm thinking of you._

_Time can't keep us apart,_

_Have I ever told you._

_Loving isn't that hard,_

_Even when your gone._

_Even when your gone,_

_Now that your gone._

_Life must go on._

_I love you more than before,_

_Wish you were standin' at my door._

_I'll love you forever more,_

_Your heart belongs to me._

_Belongs to me Kathleen._

_Kindness fills within my heart,_

_As I'm thinking of you._

_Time can't keep us apart,_

_Have I ever told you._

_Loving isn't that hard,_

_Even when your gone._

_Even when your gone,_

_Now that your gone._

_Life must go on._

_Life must go on._

_Whoa oh,_

_Life must go on._

**Longest chapter ever lol since Joe was a big part in Kat's life. (Boy I wish that was true in real life for me) I wrote the song by the way.**


	5. 5: Ashleigh, Mike, Kristina

**Chapter 5: Ashleigh, Mike and Kristina**

**Ashleigh:**My Best Friend is dead. Gone. Never coming back. I knew something bad was gonna happen that night but I ignored my feelings, assuming it was a bad stomach pain. I was wrong, my body was trying to tell me that my soul sister was going to die.

I miss her every single day. Ever since she died, I haven't been as happy. I don't think there's been a second where I smile, unless its the fake, shrugging smile. I also haven't slept with my boyfriend since the night it happened.

Now it feels different, now it feels like she's watching over my every move. In some ways it's good, but it's also the reason I haven't had sex in about a month. My boyfriend isn't happy about it, but he isn't happy that she died either. It's almost like it effected him in some way.

I've been to therapy. I'm taking the happy pills. Trying to fill the empty hole in my heart. It never will be filled, I just know it.

Every single day, something reminds me of her. I just want her to be back again so I can truely thank her for everything.

I will NEVER find another amazing best friend. At least I have a ton of friends and an amazing boyfriend to help me get through this. Life must go on, I suppose, but will I ever meet another Kathleen? Probably not.

**Mike:** I actually miss Kat, if that makes sense. She always put up with the third wheel syndrome and didn't totally bitch about it all the time. She also put up with me being an ass, although deep down I know she knew I was kidding.

Even though I wanna have sex, a part of me feels like she's watching me. And it's totally creepy.

Eventually me and Ashleigh will sleep together again. She said that someday in the future, if we're still together and we will be, she actually wants to have kids. All because she wants a girl to name Kathleen.

Life will go on, it must, for the sake of everyone.

**Kristina:** I'm still in denial half the time. I wake up everyday thinking that night was a nightmare. Hoping and praying she'll come back.

Isn't it bad enough that I lost my sister? Now one of my best friend's is gone. I mean sure, Kathleen has my sister Stephanie and her Dad up in heaven, but everyone still needs her down here. Ashleigh is on medication to make her feel better, Mike isn't sex craved, her friend Jess is back in the mental institution, Santi (our friend) is doing alot of drugs, our friend Kelly is hooking up with guys to rid her pain, her mom and brother and either fighting or crying all the time, it's just...life shattering.

I was in her room with Ashleigh the other day, cleaning out her stuff. We took some of her clothes and put them in bags so we could keep the scent of her forever. We also donated some of it to charity and gave her song book to her record company, so maybe someone else can sing her songs for her.

I will always miss her, even when life goes on I will be thinking about her.

**So that chapter had the most people. Next chapter will be Jess, Santi and Kelly.**


	6. 6: Jess, Santi, Kelly

**Chapter 6: Jess, Santi and Kelly**

**Jess:** I'm lying here in this cold bedroom, awake and alone. I mean sure I have a roommate in Four Winds but she's leaving tomorrow, just like the day I lost my first best friend, my longest best friend. Sure me and Kathleen could've been closer but I should of been there for her. She was defenseless, jumped on and killed by surprise. I hate saying she's gone, hence why I'm at this institution. I keep cutting myself, hoping the pain will fade away as quick as she did.

I want nothing more to erase that night from my memory. It hurts too much to talk about it, but I'm forced to everyday at group therapy. It'll get easier they say, but they can't carry the burdens I hold on my back.

I will never forget her and alwyas keep her memory alive. The first thing I plan to do when I get out of here is go to her house where her ashes are. I never got my final goodbye at her wake, that's the say they locked me up here. I will never be better until I can personally say goodbye to her.

Life must go on, and I must go with it.

**Santi:** My real name is Krystina, but everyone calls me Santi. So did Kat before she passed. I've lost alot of friends in my life, most of them from drug overdose, bleeding to death from cutting, and even commiting suicide the old fashion 'jumping of a cliff' way. But never in my life have I missed someone who died as much as I miss Kat.

She didn't WANT to die, she was murdered for no reason. She loved her life and the people in it and now she will never get a chance to finish her dreams. She wanted to get married, to have kids, to go to reunions. Now they're shattered, just like the hearts of her loved ones.

I'll miss her forever, there's no doubt about it. I've tried cutting down on smoking but it's too unbearable. I can't stand anymore pain. This has gone too far.

The other day, one of my teacher's was telling me and my friends that we must move on. "Life must go on" she said. "You guys need to live for her." I just smiled, even though I'm dying inside.

**Kelly:** I am two years younger than Kat, so I'm 14 years old. Throughout my life I've made mistakes, but lately I'm making alot more than usual. All because I cannot deal with loosing her.

I've become sex craved with the most random guys, some older and some my age. It takes the heartache away for a little while, although I know deep down Kat's not happy with me. I don't think anyone is.

I don't deal with depression well, at all. I've been hurt too many times in my life to wanna keep going through it over and over. Nothing is making this go away.

I miss her, alot. I think about her while I'm with a different guy. I know she didn't want this in me but there's nothing I can do. I feel alone, even though everyone's here. Except her, and now she's never coming back.

I don't know how I can live with myself. This sleeping around phase will stop, because my life must go on. I must find comfort and say goodbye.

**Writing this is challenging but I like doing it. Next chapter will be two celebrities.**


	7. 7: Miley and Demi

**Chapter 7: Miley and Demi**

**Miley:** I've known Kat for about a year, and usually it takes that long to gain my trust. She was different though, I told her things I didn't tell Mandy. She knew most of my secrets, if not all of them and yet she never told a single soul, not even her hometown best friends. That's trust, and that's one of the many things I'm gonna miss.

Things not being the same here, it's an understatement. It's been a very long time since I've seen everyone so sad, so depressed, so empty.

I feel it too, empty that is. I can't feel anything anymore, I'm completely numb. I've been writing songs to try and help, but I end up crying after I finish them.

All the celebrities in Hollywood tell me and my friends how sorry they are and how they feel our pain. I bite back my tongue, because deep down I WISH they knew the pain and suffering this has put us through. I've been emotional: okay, sad, depressed, upset, moody, all of it. I just can't seem to shake this, not one bit.

Joe wrote a song called "Life Must Go On" for Kat and we've bene thinking about adding my voice and Demi's with it, maybe even Selena. We all miss her, we always will.

I can hear her whisper to me sometimes. When I'm alone with Nick or my friends I hear her quietly, faintly whispering. "Life must go on Miley," she always tells me. "If it doesn't then who will?" I finally get it now, and that's how I put so much passion into that song.

**Demi:** Everyone's talking about one thing around here: Kathleen's death. You would think they'd give it a rest, considering our pain. But no, not a single interviewer HASN'T asked about how we feel. What do you want us to say? "Oh we're fine, one of our latest best friends was murdered but we're as happy as can be." Yeah, right.

I know that eventually we'll all be okay, her strength will come through us all eventually. As of right now, however, it's hard to say goodbye. To know that I won't wake up and get to text her in the mornings or have coffee with her and Miley on our breaks. I'll miss her advice more than all of that and then some.

We had a sort of group, it was her, Miley, me, Selena, Emily and Mandy. The Single Six, we called ourselves. Even if we had boyfriends, all six of us were the Single Six. We'd have sleepovers as much as we could and if one or two of us couldn't be there, we'd call each other all night. It was just amazing. I'm really gonna miss the advice and love.

Life will and must go on, and we'll remember that as we sing her a song.

**That was sort of hard, but I wrote it in like 10 minutes. Let me know what you think :] Next chapter is her fans and family, like cousins or aunts or uncles, you get the picture.**


	8. Apology

**This is not a new chapter. This is an apology for not updating.**

**My summer has been full and I've had no time or good ideas to post another chapter. If I'm lucky I can post something tomorrow but I doubt it.**

**From July 15th-July22nd I will be on vacation :| I am really sorry that I haven't updated. I think I'm gonna write a quick chapter today just because I feel bad. Again, if I don't post another chapter, I'm sorry. I promise you two chapters when I get back!**

**Have a great summer!**

**Love xohmanitskatt**


	9. My Short Ending

**Okay so since nobody reads this, and it was only a small idea of mine, I'm ending this story :| I'd say sory but I haven't even gotten a single review. So yeah, byeee.**


End file.
